


Destiny

by BartAllenswife



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Julius niece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartAllenswife/pseuds/BartAllenswife
Summary: It appears destiny has brought his love back in a way.
Relationships: Licht (Black Clover)/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Destiny

I don’t own anything

  
  


In the fields sat a beautiful young woman around 18-years-old. Her skin was (Your skin color) and her hair was the perfect shade to match her skin but the one thing special everyone told about was her eyes that matched her Uncle, aka the wizard king, though not by color but by excitement and curiosity that she shared with her Uncle. She was happy to live in the palace but it was only full of strict and royal snobs which is why she loved spending time with her Uncle when he wasn’t busy which wasn’t much.

As she stared at a black flower she heard someone running with short breath before slowing down behind her. She turned her head to see her friend who was a worker at the palace. Her friend held her knees while trying to catch her breath while her black hair was in her eyes.

“You...have got...to stop...wandering around...like this,” Inosuke said, (Y/n) smiled rubbing the back of her head causing Inosuke sigh before standing straight looking at the (h/c) haired girl. 

“Sorry about that. I just got bored with those other guys,” (Y/n) apologized, she wasn’t lying. As the wizard kings niece she was supposed to be with the other royal teens her age. The problem was she never got along with any of them much, they all acted better than everyone else and some discredited her because of her not so pure background. 

“Well your time alone is up today. You need to get dressed for that party today, it will have tons of people there. I bet a few guys will ask to dance with you or something,” Inosuke said with stars in her eyes imagining scene before her, (Y/n) only tisked at her friend before standing and brushing the dust off her. Inosuke walked (y/n) to her dressing room and picked out a nice clam colored dress which highlighted her (e/c) eyes.

When (Y/n) looked in the mirror she saw how the dress helped define her figure nicely before Inosuke had (y/n) sit and put (y/n)’s hair in a loose braid. The reason she was dressed so nicely was because this party was more important than the normal parties she had to go too since this party had more people attended too. The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing her Uncle again.

“You look so pretty! I wish I was you!” Inosuke said with puppy eyes making (y/n) laugh a bit with a little blush from embarrassment. She finally got a look at herself and saw her hair had went well with her dress.

“I’m not that pretty, Inosuke. Thank you for doing my hair and picking out my dress, this outfit looks perfect,” (Y/n) complemented Inosuke sweetly, Inosuke giggled a little as a response to the complement. They both got up and walked out of the room to the biggest room in the castle, (Y/n) had to walk down the stairs having everyone watch her as she gracefully took step by step. She secretly hated the attention but being the niece of the wizard king meant she was used to the attention. 

She saw the room was filled with nicely dressed people who were either royal or magic knights or both. The one person who stood out to her was the man who was smiling and talking to some people who surrounded him, she smiled and ran when she was half way down the steps which destroyed her graceful image and showed the truth which was of the young woman who was just a teen who was just a normal kid. Her hands held the dress to keep her from falling as she ran to her Uncle who saw her and opened his arms to her before she jumped into them and they spun around.

“(Y/n), how have you been?” Her uncle asked with his usual smiling face as Marx came up behind him with a frown. (Y/n) glared at Marx for a second which Marx was used too, “Sir, she can’t be running like that. It looks clumsy.” Julius laughed at Marx claim while letting his niece onto the ground.

“Marx, let her be. Even if my niece was clumsy she is still the best girl I know and if anyone was to lower their standards on her because they think she is clumsy then they will be missing out,” Julius said putting his hand on her shoulder while the (h/c) girl smiled at the father figure behind her. The music began to get louder which was inviting to the guests, the guests started to gather at the center and started to dance. The wizard king knew what he expected to due which was stand on watch, he hated just watching as everyone had fun but he was happy that his niece stood next to him knowing this already. 

“Do you think the captain of the blue roses will finally ask Yami to dance?” (Y/n) asked, Julius looked to see Charlotte staring with red across her cheeks as Yami with her lips quivering. He covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing making (y/n) giggle as he looked at her and shrugged. (Y/n) looked around and began to feel the temptation to join the dancing, “I’m gonna go ask Yami to dance so Charlette can get frustrated.” (Y/n) said walking away and heading to Yami and when she finally got to Yami it was humorous seeing each others height. Yami saw (Y/n) making him smile and taking his smoke out of his mouth to talk, “Hey, princess, when did you hit puberty?” He joked to the girl he thought of as a sister. 

“You wanna dance?” She asked, Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair which messed up her braid a bit. (Y/n) could see Charlette panicking as she looked around and looked back at Yami. The (h/c) haired girl saw Yami shake his head, “Nah, I’m good just sitting and drinking here,” Yami said while grabbing a beer.

“Ok,” (Y/n) turned to start walking back to her Uncle but someone had grabbed her arm and brought her to the dance floor. The person grabbed her waist and started to dance with her, (Y/n) looked at who was dancing with her to see it was William, the captain of the Golden Dawn but something about him felt off. She didn’t care much for William but he was nice enough, to be honest she felt he was too boastful as he always smiled with a prideful look similar to that Yuno boy, though when she thought about it...her least favorite team was the Golden Dawn because of their prideful looks.

“You look beautiful, today,” William said, (Y/n) smiled kindly but she wasn’t a very good actress so anyone could tell it was forced. She felt his hands start to move up and down her back causing her to feel uncomfortable She tried to get a little space between them but he held on to her tighter.

“Thank you, I appreciate your compliment but could you let go please? I would like to go talk to my Uncle,” She said, William smiled before leaning closer to her ear a bit causing (Y/n) to shiver feeling his breathe. 

“Of course but there is one thing I would like to ask you,” William said before having to dance with another girl and (y/n) had to dance with another young man for a second. Through the few seconds she was close to the young man who she was forced to dance with, she could feel William’s staring at her. When she was back in the arms of William he had leaned in and spoke into her ears,”I would like to ask of you to marry me,” (Y/n) gasped and looked at William to see his face had no hint of humor. She stepped back and turned running out of the huge room by going past people apologizing when she bumped into them. 

‘William’ starred as he was in the middle of the dance floor seeing his precious Tetia running though she wasn’t called Tetia anymore. She didn’t look like she did before as her skin was (s/c) and her eyes were (e/c) but she had the exact magic and she was the exact look of care and compassion as well as mannerisms as Tetia. It had to be her. Destiny had sent her to him and they would never be apart again.

(Y/n) laid on her bed with her hair out of its braid as she thought to herself over what happened. The last person she would marry was William, she grew up with him kinda, yeah since he trained with her Uncle, but she never really cared about him much. He always seemed to think he was more powerful than everyone, she could always feel how someone felt oddly and he always had so much pride just like that young man Yuno who she met before. William felt darker though, like he wasn’t William...but she doubted it since not many could change their appearance.

“That was quite a show back there,” (y/n) turned her head to see her Uncle standing at the door. She only turned her head to look back at the roof, Julius walked to her and sat on her king sized bed next to her seeing her lay there. Julius laid on the bed similar to his niece and smiled at her.

“So what happened?” He asked, (Y/n) closed her eyes and sighed. The room was silent for only a few seconds, she turned to her Uncle to see his comforting smile which made her feel at ease.

“William Vangeance asked me to marry him while we were dancing tonight,” (Y/n) said, her Uncle’s eyes widened as he shot up off the bed with his eyes wide. (Y/n) then sat up while still sitting on the bed before hearing her Uncle talk, “I always knew he had a crush on you but I wasn’t expecting him to ask you that,” (Y/n) looked at her Uncle to respond.

“Wait he liked me? But he was always so douche around me,” (Y/n) wasn’t wrong, her Uncle noticed as well how William was always showing off more than usual in front of her which was how he could tell William liked his niece. Now William never talked boastfully but he showed off when he fought similar to most the golden eagles. (Y/n) ran a hand through her hair, “I could never marry a guy like him,” her uncle rubbed the back of his head.

“I don’t see why you don’t like him but I would never force you to marry someone you don’t love,” Her Uncle said, (Y/n) wasn't afraid of telling her Uncle since she knew he was too kind to have her get into an arranged marriage, she just didn’t want to see Marx’s face when he hears word about the proposal. Rumors spread, especially if those rumors are true. 

Licht took off the mask that hid his identity and continued to walk out of the castle after dancing with his love. His proposal was only the beginning and even if she basically rejected him like he expected but it didn’t matter because they would be married soon. If she knew it or not


End file.
